A Mutual But Not Completely Accepted Mating Bond
by HolyColonoscopy
Summary: Let's say that Zero and Kaname managed to form a mating bond. Let's also say they're not so happy about it. Throw in a yaoi raving Yuuki, a suspicious Night Class, and a new prefect who also isn't happy about Zero and Kaname's bond and you've got a dramatic love story with a dash of comedy. YAOI! KaZe. MaleOC x Zero. YURI! Multiple Pairings. 'Our Sins' Sequal. Can be read alone.


**Hello lovely readers. I see you have stumbled upon this little story I have written. Or you know you read this first one, seeing how this is a sequel. I suppose you don't have to read the first one but it might help. Just FYI, Kaname and Zero had hot sweaty man sex in Zero's bathroom. That's what just happened last night in this story.**

**Okay so I'm going to upload this chapter and see if I can get a good response. If so I'm going to finish writing my story as quickly as I can so it's all written out and ready for regular updates as I already have it all mostly planned out. This means you probably won't get another chapter for a while but I want to see just how much worth this is. In short, don't get to attached to this story.**

**This isn't going to be one of those intense stories were Zero ends up kidnapped or some shit, I hate those. Zero's a man dammit and he will not be saved like a damsel in distress! This is supposed to be a love drama comedy thing I'm attempting. Anyways this will feature a male OC who will play somewhat of a antagonist role seeing as he's a love rival. Also Yuuki will play a non-bitchy non-Kaname-obsessed role(as much as I would love to make her suffer for being a bitch). She will be one of the forces trying to push Kaname and Zero together. That's the only way she's any good.**

**Zero and Kaname will be quite cold to each other at first, but by the end of the story they will admit their love for each other. I can't see them loving each other so strongly just because they had sex. So if you're here for some straight away Kaname and Zero lovin' you've come to the wrong place.**

**Attention! - Zero = Uke. Kaname = Seme. Male OC = Seme. Yeah I like the yaoi drama.**

**I don't have a beta so don't nag about shit that goes wrong. Feel free to politely correct though.**

**Chapter One -**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-_

A hand slammed down onto the off button of the loud alarm clock a little harsher than necessary. The alarm clock was just trying to do it's job, no need to shoot the messenger. Not particularly wanting to go and sleep in a hard desk, Zero opted to just sleeping in his bed. Not like it would change much. Zero rolled over and snuggled into his warm pillow. His warm, breathing pillow. What? Zero's eyes popped open to meet with a rising and lowering chest.

"What the hell!" He yelled, rolling out of his bed and onto the floor in a mess of his own flying limbs. Zero gathered himself ,trying to stand up before flopping back down, noticing the pain erupting from his back. Well, more specifically, his ass. Ignoring the sharp feeling that he didn't want to know about, Zero sat up and looked to the person who was occupying his bed with him. His lilac eyes went wide and his jaw threatened to drop as he met face to face with a set of brown eyes. Kaname Kuran was in his bed. Naked. Zero looked down. He was also naked. Memories came flooding back as he finally began coming out of his post sleep state.

"Aw fuck," Zero let his head slide into his hands. He had had hot sweaty sex with _Kaname Kuran_ in his bathroom, then slept with him in his bed. Naked. Kaname finally pushed himself into a sitting postion.

"Kiryu," He addressed "I see you remember,"

"Yeah," The silverette mumbled. He was kind of hoping he wouldn't, seeing as ignorance is supposed to be bliss.

"I would like to point out that none of that was intentional. It seems our bond is quite strong, making us do things we don't really want to," Zero rolled his eyes, thinking about how that was _such_ a great thing to say to someone you just had sex with, no matter the prior relationship. Zero snapped his head up.

"Wait what bond?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you? I thought I would have last night," Kaname swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, looking down at Zero "We share a sealed mating bond," Zero stared up at him with a blank look.

"What?"

"A mating bond is something vampires share. We seem to have an odd one though, seeing as you're a D and I'm a Pure-blood. These bonds are not chosen at random, that could make it almost impossible to find your mate as they could be 12 years old and living in Uganda. Hormones released periodically once a vampire goes through puberty, almost like a woman's menstrual cycle but without all the blood and emotions. It seems our bodies 'liked' each others hormones seeing as we formed an unsealed bond.

Our bodies will seek out mates who have ideal genetics for strong children, bringing me back to our strange bond. As you can tell, neither of us can harbour a child. We must have been more attracted to each other when you began drinking my blood, as that's one of the requirements for a sealed bond. If Yuuki or I had drank each others blood before you and I, the possibility of Yuuki becoming my mate instead of you would have sky rocketed. For some reason yours and Yuuki's bodies didn't connect when you drank her blood. Another requirement for a sealed bond is sex, which we had last night where I also drank your blood," Zero blinked, trying to take all the information in.

"So you're saying that we had sex 'cause our bodies made us? And now we have this sealed bond thing?"

"I suppose if you really wanted to shorten what I just explained, yes," Zero stood up and went into the bathroom. About a minute later he came back dressed and opened the door to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked

"I need coffee, it's to early in the morning for this shit," With that Zero walked out the door. Before Kaname could reach over and look at Zero's damaged clock to check the time the door swing open "Don't touch my shit," He said sternly. The door shut again, leaving a naked Kaname left alone on Zero's bed with nothing to touch but himself. Not that he did.

-x-x-KaZe-x-x-

Zero nodded at a now fully clothed Kaname as he finished explaining their bond. Again. The hunter took a sip of his almost finished coffee. Zero was fully awake but he still was having a little trouble comprehending the fact that he was bonded to Kaname Kuran. Oh yeah and it's one of those 'for life' things too. Zero chucked his coffee cup into the garbage.

"So do you understand?" Kaname asked, earning a nod from his mate "What would you like to do?"

"I would like for you to leave," Zero opened the window in his bedroom, gesturing that Kaname leave through it. Didn't want anyone seeing Kaname leave his room. That would just be suspicious.

"I thought you understood. Why aren't we discussing what to do? You know how serious a bond is right?" Zero nodded again.

"I get it, I just don't wanna talk about it. We'll cross the bridge of doom when we come to it," 'Cross the bridge of doom when they come to it' translates into 'Avoid forever'. That was the plan, stay away from Kaname and pray that everything will just blow over. Or you know, instead shit'll hit the fan. Hard. Zero was strongly hoping that it was going to be the former. Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero before going out the window. Zero sighed as he closed his window. He glanced at his bathroom and let out another sigh. Not only will he never be able to go into his bathroom normally again, but he probably going to spend a while cleaning the bathroom and himself from all the mess. *cough* _Semen *_cough*. Zero paused as he sniffed the air. His brow furrowed deeply. Was that blood?

-x-x-KaZe-x-x-

Yuuki stared at Zero's door for about the last minute or so, her hand ready to knock. Kaname was there. In Zero's room. Still? Granted, she had known Kaname had gone in there last night but she never _actually_ saw him come out. She heard something about Zero wanting Kaname to leave, Kaname saying something about a serious bond, and Zero talking about a bridge of doom. None of that really sounded good. At all. Listening in was wrong but really, who wouldn't? Plus they should make sure no one is eavesdropping on them before they start discussing important things they might want to keep a secret. So not her fault.

She heard the window close and Zero sigh. Yuuki thought that she should wait a minute or two before knocking, not wanting to arouse Zero's suspicion. Yuuki snorted to herself. Maybe Kaname was arousing Zero's _suspicion_ last night. Big brown eyes widened. Images of Kaname and Zero flooded her mind, making her face go a bright red. Yuuki stumbled against the wall and she grabbed her nose, trying to stop the blood dripping. Her imagination was too creative for her own good. She heard a click.

"Yuuki? Are you alright?" Zero asked, walking over to her and grabbing her shoulder. She smiled through her hand and nodded. Yuuki was having a lot of trouble looking Zero in the eyes after what he just did to Kaname in her mind. Who knew imaginative Zero didn't have a gag reflex? "What the hell did you do?" He asked.

"I-," Yuuki hammered her brain for something she'd do "I tripped and hit my face on the wall," Yeah that should do it.

"Wow, clumsy as ever eh Yuuki? I'll get you a towel," Yuuki nodded to him as he jogged back into his room. She knew that excuse would work. Hey! That excuse worked! She was not that clumsy! Zero quickly returned with a towel. He grabbed her hand away from her face and pressed the towel to her dripping nose. Yuuki looked into Zero's eyes. They were their normal lilac purple, no redness whatsoever. He didn't seem to be even concentrating on her blood. Weird. He wasn't effected by blood? What happened last night? Maybe Kaname fed Zero? Yuuki squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the image of Zero sucking on Kaname's neck.

"Isn't the blood supposed to stop flowing, not get stronger?" Zero asked, noticing more blood gush out of his sister's nose. Yuuki wasn't really paying attention to Zero though, she was trying to get her mind out of the gutter. Not an easy feat for her. "You know at this rate we're going to be late for class," Yuuki looked up at Zero. Bad idea. She looked back down.

"Why what time is it?"

"About ten to nine,"

"Crap!" Yuuki took off down the hall "Thanks for the help Zero! See you in class!"

"Don't forget to get your bag from your dorm!" Zero called back.

"DAMMIT!"

-x-x-KaZe-x-x-

Just as the bell rang Yuuki skid into her class room. "Safe!" She breathed out. The teacher raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes you're safe, go sit," Yuuki jogged to her regular seat beside her best friend Sayori who also raised an eyebrow.

"Who was it this time?" She whispered to Yuuki.

"What?" Yuuki looked at her with confusion spread across her face. Sayori pointed to her nose, which had little bits of bloody toilet paper stuck in it.

"You had a little yaoi fantasy episode again and I'm asking who it was," Speak of the devil. Zero strode in without care about how he was, like, a whole minute late. What. A. Bad ass. Sayori noticed her best friend look immediately down when her brown eyes met Zero. "Zero and who?"

Yuuki began sputtering "No one! It certainly wasn't Kaname-senpai!" Sayori turned her body towards Yuuki, resting her head in her hands with an almost smug grin.

"How did your brain manage to conjure Kaname and Zero having sex?" Yuuki put her head down in defeat. Her voice was so low she wasn't sure if Sayori could hear her or not.

"I went to Zero's dorm room to make sure he was actually going to class and I heard him and Kaname talking. Then I thought about how not to arouse Zero's suspicion, then about Kaname arousing Zero," She said shamefully.

"Kaname was in Zero's room?" Yuuki nodded "At like 8:30 in the morning?" another nod "Was he in there all night?" that's when the nods were replaced with a shrug.

"I saw Kaname go into his room last night but never saw him leave. I guess I just assumed because I wasn't even there so I thought 'why would he stay?'" Yuuki said. Sayori tapped her finger on her chin.

"I think your fantasy might be a reality," Suddenly a chalk board brush was flung at Yuuki who jumped in surprise.

"Cross! Wake up! Wakaba! Be quiet!"

-x-x-KaZe-x-x-

Takuma felt the presence of Kaname entering the dorms, as did everyone else. Where had he gone, Takuma didn't know. He himself was supposed to be sleeping right now but he couldn't sleep knowing Kaname had left without telling him. Kaname had abruptly left the dorms last night because he smelt Yuuki's blood. Then a while after he had left the smell of Kaname's blood hit his senses. He thought he smelt someone else's as well, but only Pure blood is really prominent, meaning the other person wasn't a Pure-blood. Zero perhaps? If Kaname's blood could be smelt that means he was most likely giving blood but then why was Zero's blood spilt too? Takuma looked over at his mangas. More specifically, his yaoi mangas. Perhaps Kaname and Zero don't hate each other as much as they let on.

-x-x-KaZe-x-x-

The tall blond man looked up at the grand building in front of him. He straightened his Day Class uniform and walked in. He wondered if this place will be more fun then back home.

**End of Chapter One -**

**So guys, whatcha think? Review and tell me! Reviews'll make me write faster!**


End file.
